


Versatile

by agrajag



Series: 4thewords [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Double Ended Dildo, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Derek really got tired of meeting up with someone from Grindr who said he was verse only to get back to the guy's room and have him ask, "Would you mind topping?" Not that Derek didn't love topping, but honestly. Every single time? What could he say? Sometimes a guy just really needed a good dicking down. He had thought about changing his profile with the little white lie that he was a bottom (not like most of the judgmental guys who used Grindr would believe that) but before it came to that, Dex had pushed Derek up against the door of their room, kissed him until his lips were bruised, and next thing he knew, the two of them were dating.Derek was getting ahead of himself, though.An excuse to write Dex and Nursey using a double ended dildo.





	Versatile

Derek Nurse's favorite Pansy Division song was hands down Versatile, and it definitely wasn't just for the sick Pete Townsend reference. It was because it was nice to have a song by queer men putting an end to the stereotype that a guy had to be either top or bottom. Okay, well, it wasn't that deep. It was more of a dig at straight men being afraid to delve into the world of anal play, but Derek would take it. Mostly because he really got tired of meeting up with someone from Grindr who said he was verse only to get back to the guy's room and have him ask, "Would you mind topping?" Not that Derek didn't love topping, but honestly. Every single time? What could he say? Sometimes a guy just really needed a good dicking down. He had thought about changing his profile with the little white lie that he was a bottom (not like most of the judgmental guys who used Grindr would believe that) but before it came to that, Dex had pushed Derek up against the door of their room, kissed him until his lips were bruised, and next thing he knew, the two of them were dating. 

Derek was getting ahead of himself, though.

Sure, he had thought that Dex was attractive when they had met during their freshmen tour. His personality very quickly canceled that out as soon as they had started fighting. He never had thought that Dex was an option, even after he had known Dex was gay. 

When Dex had came out to the team at the end of their sophomore year, Derek had been happy for him, don't get him wrong. He had hoped that it would be a start to a new and improved Dex, though, mostly. 

A less asshole-y Dex. 

Which it had been. Turns out when he wasn't constantly trying to hide a part of himself, Dex wasn't so uptight. And not being uptight meant less chances at someone pissing him off over something insignificant. Shitty had honestly cried the first time he visited at the start of the school year and had witnessed Dex dancing along to Beyonce with Bitty in the kitchen. Wicks had walked by and jokingly said, "That's gay." and Dex, without missing a beat, both literally and metaphorically, had quipped back "Hell yeah it's gay." 

It was good to see his teammate, nay his friend, able to be himself. Which was kinda hot, sure. Confident guys _were hot_. But Derek still hadn't exactly thought about dating Dex. There was the little matter that he had set a rule in place to not get involved with his teammates. At Andover it had been insanely easy considering he was the only queer guy on their team. Coming to Samwell, it was a little more difficult. Within a month, Derek had learned that not only was Bitty gay, but Ollie and Wicks were as well and been dating since the second week of their freshman year. Holster and Ransom were both bisexual and were totally dating (even if they claimed they weren't). Then, of course, there was the bomb that got dropped on them that spring that Jack was... Jack. He had said he never felt the need to put a label on it, and while Derek usually rolled his eyes at guys who said that, he could tell that Jack was genuine. He knew he loved Bitty, and that was all that mattered to Derek. 

And well, to be blunt, all of those guys were fucking hot. It was unfair, honestly.

But he digressed.

He wondered if finding out Jack was queer was had helped Dex come out. Seeing someone who had been an important positive influence on him during such a pivotal time in his life coming out would have helped Derek, that's for sure.

Instead, he had come out while still a lanky kid with a squeaky voice at private school. Like _that_ wasn't a bad idea.

Alright, so back on track.

This all was important. Honest.

When they had started moving their things into Lardo's old room, _their room_ , Derek noticed that Dex had let his hair grow out a little during the summer. It wasn't much, but it was definitely started to hang in his eyes, and that had made Derek's heart pitter-patter, perhaps... just the tiniest bit. He had grabbed the remote for his speakers (the first thing he had insisted on setting up) and changed The Decemberists to Pansy Division. As Jon Ginoli had started singing, " _The summer you let your hair grow out. Hope hung heavy in the air_." Dex paused for a moment and then said, 100% sincerely, "Wow, that's pretty cool. Like how often are you going to hear a song about the guy falling for the girl going against the beauty standard."

Derek had laughed so hard he started to snort.

"Oh my God, like, you're trying and that's great Dex, but this song is about a guy."

"Oh," Dex had said quietly as he blushed. "But it's more rock than pop?"

"Jesus, Dex, gay men can make music other than campy stuff. We don't all have to fit into certain stereotypes. Like, look at all the guys on our team. You can't just pigeon hole us, can you?"

Dex had picked his hammer back up and was angrily nailing his dresser together. "You don't have to fucking yell at me, okay? I'm new to all of this. How was I supposed to know you're shitty indie band was gay?"

"Oh no, you did not just call Pansy Division shitty. Those guys were super important to queer people in music. They fought against stereotypes and proved that gay men could make any kind of music they wanted. Even if you don't like their music, you have to at least respect."

"Yeah, sure, fine," Dex had huffed and yeah. That totally killed the seeds of a growing crush.

Derek couldn't date someone who basically still had one foot still in the closet. Dex was doing better, and Derek had no trouble helping him discover more of himself as a friend, but he couldn't handle dating someone who was still navigating who he was.

Yet, as the first kegster of the year was raging downstairs, Dex had grabbed Derek from the group he had been dancing with and pulled him upstairs to their room. He had pushed Derek against the door, and before Derek could so much as protest, Dex was kissing him.

It was an awful kiss. Just simply terrible.

And then it had hit Derek. It was probably Dex's first kiss.

"Hey, whoa, hold your horses there cowboy," he had said as he put some distance between them.

"'M not a cowboy," Dex had mumbled, and yeah. He sounded drunk. That wasn't good.

"I think you've had too much to be making this kind of decision," Derek had said, as gently as he could. The last thing he needed was an drunk, angry Dex. "How about you get into bed? I'll get you a glass of water, and then we can watch something funny. How does that sound?"

"You're funny," Dex had said, but he had flopped onto the bottom bunk, so Derek was willing to ignore the terrible come back. He was just about to leave their room when Dex had continued. "You're funny, and smart, and god, _so fucking_ hot, and you're good at hockey."

"Why William, I think that's the most you've ever complimented me," Derek had said, holding a hand over his heart, as he pretended to swoon.

"I'd do it more often, but I'm emotionally constipated."

"You've been asking Shitty for advice I see," Derek had said, as he laughed. "Well, we can discuss this more in the morning, alright? I'm getting you that water."

So Derek had gotten him and Dex each a glass of water, set up An Extremely Goofy Movie on Netflix, and played with Dex's hair until he had fallen asleep.

In the morning, Dex had not been as hungover as Derek had been anticipating. Instead of bitching and groaning as soon as he opened his eyes, he was pushing Derek into the bed and kissing him senseless once again.

This time, Derek let him.

And showed him how it was done.

They did eventually have their Big Grown Up Talk about feelings. Much later in the afternoon. After they had made out until Bitty was calling everyone for bunch. After hanging out with the team as they all stuffed their faces with pancakes and much needed grease in the form of bacon. After they had made a Stop 'n' Shop run with Chowder. The sun was hanging low in the sky by the time they had gotten back to their room, but they did talk. They had both apologized at least a dozen times each for how they reacted to the Dib Flip, as well as all the other dumb shit they had done to each other in the past two years. Dex had talked about how hard it was for him to come out, and that no, he still hadn't told his family.

"Like, I don't think they'll hate me, or disown me," he had said as he nervously played with a loose thread on the blanket. Derek was spooning him, and it was a tight fit for the two of them on one of the bunks, but he could sense Dex needed it once the conversation had gotten serious. "I don't think they're gonna really understand it either, though. I'll be the first openly gay guy in my home town, I think. And to be, well, not a stereotypical one at that. Like, I bet all the old ladies at church expected the first one to be obvious so they could all be like 'Oh, yeah, you could just tell Seamus was _that_ way.'"

"No way you actually know someone named Seamus," Derek had said as he laughed at Dex's awful impersonation. 

"No! I totally did! He always got the lead in every school play. I mean, he might be gay. Who knows? But I'll still beat him to be the first to come out."

"Now that's the way to look at things," Derek had joked. "But... uh, that means... you _are_ planning on coming out soon?"

"Yeah," Dex had said quietly. "I really want to. I don't think I can keep you a secret. Like, I have to show you off as soon as I can. My brother is gonna flip his shit. I'll finally have the hottest S.O. at family get togethers."

"I'm so mad that I'm actually flattered by that," Derek he said as he flicked Dex's shoulder. Dex had reached behind him to lightly slap Derek back. "So, we're doing this then?"

"I mean, that's up to you. I want to, but I'm not gonna pressure you into it."

"Well, I'm going to be honest. I kinda had a rule to not date a team member. So, like, I never even thought about what it would be like to date you. Though I did think you were hot, too. Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." 

"You didn't need to. I could feel the smugness wafting off of you."

"Wafting. That's so preten..."

" _Anyway_... maybe despite that, I do _feel_ something for you. And I think I'd like to explore what it is."

"Well, I'll take it."

So they were dating.

Derek was getting to the point. Finally.

They were dating, and it was _great_. They had told the team only a couple of days after they had gotten together. Mostly because they knew they'd be discovered in no time. Once Derek was dating someone, he was extremely affectionate. Not that it wasn't because they trusted them. That too.

Anyway, Chowder had cried and hugged both of them so tight they couldn't breathe. Everyone else had also been happy for them, though they hadn't tried to suffocate them.

They went on a few dates when they could. They hadn't had time for anything big yet, but Derek was planning a dinner for the next Saturday when they finally both had free time. He planned to take Dex to his favorite Ethiopian place that was just right off of campus and then for a walk in the park that was nearby. It was going to be _so_ romantic. Derek had wanted to wait until after the dinner before he and Dex took things further, but they were only two college age men. It was only a matter of time before they had their hands down each other pants. Dex was a quick learner and, after a few more heavy make out sessions in their room, he was a much better kisser. Dex confessed one night that he wasn't a virgin. In fact, he wasn't inexperienced at all, really, but because he had been hiding, all the guys he'd hooked up with had been from out of town.

"Basically I'd just drive to the guy's place, and we'd hook up super fast, so I could get home before anyone started to question why I was gone for so long," Dex had explained. "Usually I'd say I was down at the rink putting in some extra practice."

"Of course you did," Derek had said with a laugh.

He didn't judge Dex, of course. His early experience had been similar. All the guys he had hooked up with at Andover weren't out, so he had one his own fair share of sneaking around. So, he promised they could do everything Dex liked but while taking their time.

There was no hiding that Derek was somewhat of a hopeless romantic.

Derek took his time taking Dex apart more times then he could count. They made love, for lack of a better term for that type of sex, though they also _fucked_. There was one night, after they had a huge win one, and next thing he knew, he was pounding Dex into the mattress of their hotel room, probably pissing off whoever was unlucky enough to be stuck in the room next door. And the sex was _amazing_. It honestly was, but Derek noticed they were falling into a bit of a rut. Sort of the rut he'd been in before.

Dex wanted to bottom every time they had penetrative sex.

Well, Derek couldn't say he knew that for sure. Maybe Dex didn't realize that Derek would like to bottom once in awhile. Maybe he had assumed that Derek was an exclusive top like all those other guys, and decided to not speak up about wanting to top. Derek couldn't be mad at him if he never had a conversation with Dex about the fact that he was versatile. So, after he romanced the pants off of Dex that fateful Saturday night, and they returned to the Haus, Derek laced his fingers with Dex and led him to their room. Derek was feeling a sense of deja vu as Dex pushed him up against the door and basically attacked Derek's mouth.

"Hey, slow down there," Derek said as he guided Dex's lips to his neck. Might as well give him something to do while he said his peace. "I was wondering if you'd like to top tonight?"

"Wait. What?" Dex asked, surprised, as he froze against Derek.

"Yeah, like, I'm totally verse, and you've been bottoming this whole time. It's only fair if we switch it up now. Plus, I've been really craving it, so like this isn't me being selfless or anything," Derek said with a laugh.

"Oh, wow, okay. I'm sorry I just thought you were a top," Dex said.

Derek tried to shrug it off, but it did still hurt. Especially from Dex.

"S'alright."

"But, uh, I'm not. Not... verse," Dex said, sounding awkward. He was still getting used to the terminology of the community. "Like, I like being on bottom."

"Okay, but, I do too," Derek said, starting to get angry. "And topping feels good. You've tried it, right? Why wouldn't you want to once in awhile?"

Dex had completely pulled away from Derek then, and Derek wasn't going to lie. It stung. Dex ran a hand down his face, and Derek could tell he was trying to control his breathing. 

"Yeah. I have tried topping, and I don't like it. You can go ahead and laugh now."

"Oh, Will, I'm not going to laugh at you," Derek said quickly. He guided Dex to sit down on the bottom bunk before sitting next to him, although he made sure to give Dex some space. "It was wrong for me to assume you were verse."

"We both kinda were dicks," Dex admitted with a wry smile. 

"Man, now I just wish I had a dick in me," Derek said with a sigh.

Dex started laughing and Derek couldn't help but join in with him. They ended up falling back onto the bed and rolling around. The mood started to lighten back up, and before he knew it, Derek was pinned under Dex as he left more kisses wherever he could find bare skin.

"Well, maybe I can't technically top you," he said before nipping at Derek's neck, "but I can be on top. Is that good enough for now?"

"Yeah, babe, that's... _oh god_... that's wonderful."

"I think I might have an idea for a long term solution as well," Dex said, but Derek was already too far gone to pay any attention.

Even if he had heard what Dex had said, he definitely would have forgotten by the time the package, addressed to one William J. Poindexter, arrived on the steps of the Haus two weeks later. Derek happened to be the one to find it since he got out of classes earliest on Thursdays. Figuring it was some more computer parts (which Dex was always ordering more computer parts. Seriously? What did he need with all those parts?) he brought it to their room and left it on their shared desk without a second thought. He went back down to the kitchen to get some leftover pie before hunkering down to get a jump start on a paper. He had become so absorbed in his writing that he hadn't heard when Dex got home, so it totally wasn't his fault that he practically fell out of his seat when Dex had leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, babe," Derek said, once he had regained some sense of composure.

"Hey. So, I see the toy arrived."

"Wow Dexy, way to make your computers sound dirty," Derek said with a laugh as he continued typing, because he didn't think it was a Them conversation. 

"Compu... No, Derek, this is the toy I was talking about the other night. The solution to our, you know, problem."

Derek looked up at _that_ and saw that Dex was blushing that gorgeous shade of red he got when he was embarrassed. 

"What problem?"

"God, you're really going to make me say it," Dex mumbled.

"I'm not trying to be mean!" Derek practically yelled, and he quickly adjusted his volume. "I just honestly... I don't remember what we're talking about."

"The fact that you want to bottom. I got this thinking it'd help."

Dex ripped open the package, and after pulling out a ridiculous amount of packing peanuts that were hastily tossed to the floor, he pulled out a double ended dildo.

_A double ended dildo._

Derek had only seen one of those in porn. He didn't think people actually used those in real life.

So that's exactly what he said.

"I didn't realize people used those in real life. Like outside of porn."

"Well, yeah. I mean, porn _is_ real life. Don't look at me like that," Dex said as Derek gave him a bit of a glare. "I know that porn is usually super unrealistic. Shitty made sure I knew that. But those actors are real people using a real toy."

"Oh god, stop staying toy," Derek groaned. "It's kinda weird to see you there looking like a lumberjack talking about sex toys."

"So you don't want to use it, then?" Dex asked with what could only be described as an evil smirk. 

"Oh, I didn't say that," Derek said as he started shoving his things off of the bed. "Get over here, you sexy lumberjack, you."

Dex was laughing as he crawled onto Derek's bed with him. It was hard to kiss his boyfriend when he was laughing, but Derek sure was going to try. A few chaste kisses later, Dex pushed him back.

"Wait. Derek, wait. I gotta wash it first."

"Seriously? You just got it out of the packaging. It's fine."

"God, you _really are_ desperate," Dex mumbled. "I'll be right back."

As soon as Dex had left, Derek scrambled to get as naked as fast as possible, and then laid on his bed, hoping he looked at least a little bit sexy. When Dex returned with a squeaky clean dildo, Derek gave him his best bedroom eyes and crooked a finger in a come hither motion. Dex lost his grip on the dildo but was lucky enough to catch it before it hit the floor which Derek was thankful for. The last thing he wanted was for Dex to disappear again because he insisted on re-washing the thing. Granted, their floor was probably very disgusting, and Derek would not be able to fault Dex for it, but it had been _months_ since Derek had been fucked. He was tired of waiting.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me, do you?" Dex asked as he handed the dildo to Derek. It felt weird, if he was being honest. It just kept wiggling even though he was trying to hold it still, but it was going to be in his ass soon, so Derek supposed he'd have to get used to it. Even though he decided he wanted Dex to take care of the whole thing now that he'd held the toy. He'd wrangle it's wiggliness for an hour, though, because Dex was taking off his clothes and that was Derek's _favorite_ thing in the world. He just always looked so shy as he slowly peeled his flannel down his arms. And then that revealed his freckles, which were adorable and sexy at the same time, and Derek always wanted to kiss every single one at least once. In fact, he decided to get in a few kisses while he could, so he leaned up off the bed and started making his way across Dex's shoulders.

"Stop distracting me," Dex mumbled, but his skin started turning red again.

"You love it," Derek said, planting a few more kisses down his arm.

"If you don't let me get my damn pants off, then we'll never get to using this dumb thing."

"Ha! You admitted it was dumb. It does look dumb, doesn't it?" Derek asked as he shook it. "Oh my god, it's like a Shake Weight."

"I am two seconds away from leaving the room and not coming back until I'm ready to go to sleep," Dex warned.

"Alright babe. I'm sorry. You know I appreciate you doing this for me. Even if we both think the dildo looks stupid."

"Thank you. Now, come here."

Dex was _finally_ naked. He wrapped his arms around Derek and pulled him into a _real_ kiss. He ran his hands down Derek's sides on his way down to Derek's ass which he groped quite forcefully. Derek gasped into the kiss, which only prompted Dex to lick into his mouth and turn it filthy. Dex had barely touched Derek's ass before during sex, and Derek mentally chastised himself. He should have realized that Dex was totally a bottom from that alone. It was alright, though, because Dex was touching it now. He was doing much more than touching it. He had started kneading it, his fingers brushing up against Derek's hole every once in awhile, and if Derek hadn't been totally turned on before, he was now. Suddenly he heard a click, somehow loud over the sounds they were making, and he pulled back a moment to smile at Dex.

"So, we're actually doing this?" he asked. He smiled at Dex, and he just knew it must have looked loopy, but he honestly could not care less. He realized that he honestly loved this boy, and that was an awesome revelation, but he was not about to have the first time he said it be when they were about to put what was essentially a sparkly noodle up their butts.

"Yeah," Dex said, barely above a whisper. "We're doing this."

He poured some lube onto his fingers and eased one into Derek so slowly it was _killing_ him.

"Dex... _Will_... I know for a fact you do this to yourself. You know you can go faster than that."

"Sorry. I just thought... since it'd been awhile for you..." Dex explained, which was adorable, but thankfully he had started moving his finger faster. "Which did I say I was sorry about that yet? Because I am."

"God, you're adorable. You are forgiven. Or, you will be if you add a second finger already."

"How are you so impatient? What happened to all your chill?"

"Any semblance of chill I had left when you revealed you had literally bought a double ended dildo."

Dex laughed so loud, it made Derek jump, though he quickly joined in with him. When he was distracted, Dex added another finger, and started scissoring them. Derek's head fell back as his laugh turned into a moan. Dex was a fast learner (Derek had learned that the first time they had stepped onto the ice at Faber) and before Derek knew it, they had made their way up to three fingers and he was pleasantly loose. Derek groaned when Dex removed his fingers, but he he couldn't be angry knowing there was more to come. But first... he got to sit back and watch Dex open himself up. Sometimes when they had penetrative sex, Dex would open himself up before Derek took over. It was always a treat. Sure, Dex was incredibly responsive when it was someone else, _when it was Derek_ , touching him, but it was so sexy to see him do it to himself. His sounds were quieter, but he bit his lip _so sinfully_ and it drove Derek crazy. He was much quicker opening himself up, and next thing Derek knew, Dex was lubing up the dildo. 

Both sides of course.

"So, I guess, I'll go first." he said, tentatively.

"Here. Lemme see," Derek said, all reservations about the dildo gone, and Dex handed the toy to him. "I'll start you, and then you can... do me, I guess."

"Like, push it in with... _oh_." Once more, Dex was blushing. "Okay, yeah. I like the sound of that."

"Alright. Then that's the plan." Derek held the dildo firmly in the middle and started easing the one side into Dex. He gently pushed his shoulder so he would lay down more, getting a better angle. It didn't take too long before Dex had a decent amount of the dildo inside of him. He _had_ always taken dick like a champ. He was panting by the time Derek loosened his grip on the toy. "How does that feel babe?" he asked as he rubbed his clean hand up and down Dex's back.

"Hmmm, good," Dex said. He wiggled around a bit and Derek watched as he somehow managed to pull even more of the dildo into himself. "Not as good as you, of course."

"Oh, you charmer," Derek said, although it came out so breathlessly, he doubted Dex heard him.

"You're turn now," Dex said with a devilish smile. He reached down and held the dildo where it rested against his ass cheeks so he could position the other end at Derek's hole. "Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah."

Once Dex worked the head of the dildo into Derek, he was able to let go and start moving it by simply pushing back. Derek moaned loudly as he was filled, but it was nothing compared to Dex's moan.

"Oh God, Derek, it's pushing right against my spot."

"Is it too much?" Derek asked, concerned. He reached a hand back to still Dex."You can stop until I get the rest of my side in."

"No!" Dex said quickly. "It's _amazing_."

"Yeah?"

" _Fuck yeah_."

And, yeah, Dex sounded wrecked, but Derek truly believed him because he hardly ever cursed in bed. The rest of the time, he had as much of a potty mouth as the rest of the team, but he was almost polite when it came to any dirty talk.

"Okay, baby, let's keep going then."

Dex started moving again and slowly, but surely, they got the rest of the other side into Derek. Of course there was a part of the dildo that didn't fit into either of them, and yet Derek still felt as if he was flush against Dex. He experimented pushing back more, once they had taken time to adjust, and groaned low in his throat as the top of his ass brushed against Dex's.

"This might be weird to say... Like, I can't even see you really, but I don't think I've ever felt this close to you," Dex said.

Yep. There went Derek's heart. He couldn't take it.

"God, I love you, Will." Dex made a choking sound. Derek looked over his shoulder, because he honestly couldn't have this conversation without looking at his boyfriend. "I didn't want to say it for the first time right now because it felt ridiculous, but fuck it. We're ridiculous. This dildo is ridiculous. Well, it looks ridiculous. But it feels amazing. And _you're_ amazing. And I love you. I love you for doing this for me. I mean, I love everything about you. Not just for sex reasons."

"I love you, too, Derek. Thank you, though, for saying it now. I can't even kiss you. Well, probably not comfortably."

Dex pushed himself up, reached back so he could loop his arms with Derek's, and straightened him as well so their backs were plastered together. Then, he tilted his head so he could kiss Derek. It would have been a romantic moment if their new position didn't cause the dildo to continuously press against Derek's prostate.

"Oh, the dildo is ruining the moment again," Derek said, when they pulled apart. "It... oh, we need to start moving. We can be sappy afterward."

"Agreed."

The two of them fell back onto the bed, and Dex started fucking himself on the dildo, causing it to jostle inside Derek. It kept hitting right up against his prostate, and Derek was so hard he was leaking all over the sheets. Dex was going to be so mad at him later for making a mess. They had _just_ done the laundry. Actually, no. No way he could be mad after this. It felt far too amazing. Derek started giving as good as he got, and snickered to himself at Dex's surprised gasp. They moved in tandem, the dildo filling both of them over and over, and Derek didn't think he could last much longer and he hadn't even touched himself. Wow, it was like he had totally forgotten he had a dick. He reached down to start pumping himself when he heard the cap of the lube pop open again.

"I'm gonna add a little more lube," Dex said. "Can you pull back?" 

Derek would deny it, but yeah, he sort of whined, but he followed Dex's instructions. 

"Alright, you're good. I'm gonna do my side now. After that, did you want some?"

"I don't think I'm gonna need it, babe," Derek admitted.

" _Fuck_." His hand hit Derek's ass a few times as he lubed up the rest of the toy as quickly as he could. "That's so hot, Derek. I wish you'd said something sooner. I am going to buy you _so_ many toys. Anything you want."

Dex was rambling. That was always his tell. He was close too. Thank God.

"Yeah, baby. Fuck me so good. Oh God." Derek thumbed over the head of his dick as he thought about Dex over him, fucking him with some other gaudy looking toy. "You should fuck me while I fuck you."

"Thought that's what we were doing."

"No, like, while I _actually_ fuck you. How hot would that be?"

" _Oh,_ " Dex breathed out, and then Derek felt him shudder behind him. "That... that was fast."

"Babe, did you come?"

"Yeah."

"Shit. Okay. We're definitely doing that, then," he said, his own hand speeding up. He went to take the dildo out with his other hand, but Dex reached back and grabbed his wrist.

"Keep going. Please, keep going."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I can take it. Want you to feel good, too."

"Of course I feel good. So good, baby."

Derek went back to fucking himself on the dildo, Dex making quiet noises behind him as the toy must have started hitting his over sensitive prostrate again. He kept up the brutal pace he had started as he jerked himself to completion, spilling all over the poor, clean sheet. Without a care, he flopped forward as he tried to catch is breath. He registered Dex moving behind him but didn't move. Even as he felt the dildo being pulled gently from him. Even as Dex manovered him so he was laying on a slightly cleaner part of the bed. Even as he kissed Derek's cheek sweetly.

"That was amazing," he said, for what most have been the thousandth time, once he finally recovered.

"I must say I enjoyed it a lot, too," Dex said, as he snuggled up close to Derek. (That was one of the many things about Dex that was just for Derek. No one else knew what a cuddler he was.) "Though I'm still a little concerned you decided to confess your undying love during all of that."

Derek chuckled as he threaded his fingers through Dex's disheveled hair.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't hold it back anymore."

Dex hummed in thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm glad you did it either way. I know it would have happened eventually, but I was kinda scared to say it first and was getting tired of waiting for you to."

"God, you are so stubborn about everything. Even the weirdest things."

"Yeah," Dex surprisingly agreed. "But you love me anyway."

"Hell yeah I do."

Derek could tell that Dex was starting to nod off. With a kiss to his forehead, Derek carefully leaned over to grab the remote for his speakers from his bed side table. Making sure the volume was low, he turned on some Pansy Division and then rested his head on Dex's chest, hoping he'd be able to join him in blissful sleep. He had no trouble falling asleep on a hard floor after a night at a party, but most of the time sleep had no concern alluding him. He smiled to himself as Jon Ginoli sang softly, " _Life's too short to spend alone._ " Luckily, he wasn't alone, and better yet his partner was someone who was so understanding.

Even if that meant buying a double ended dildo.

**Author's Note:**

> still projecting my love of pansy division on any character that slightly looks like they'd like pansy division lol
> 
> songs mentioned in order are: 1. versatile 2. the summer you let your hair grow out 3. boyfriend wanted
> 
> anyway this was supposed to just be porn but of course i can't write anything that doesn't involve sappy feelings i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
